Traditional caller name identification on mobile telephone networks is performed in a network architecture using a pair of service points known as a network control point (NCP) and a network termination point (NTP). Essentially the NTP manages signal traffic for terminating and connecting calls between carrier networks and to their subscribers. The NCP manages subscriber accounts and informatics for callers, including network-based caller information services. This architecture permits various carrier networks to interoperate and to evaluate and apply appropriate rules using the caller and receiver telephone numbers (such as billing and roaming rates, etc.). Caller identification services may be applied at this juncture, as well, provided that the caller identification information associated with the caller's telephone numbers can be obtained quickly so as not to delay the call flow (such as initiation, connection, and termination of the call) between the carrier networks and, ultimately, connection to the receiver's handset. One standard for such caller identification services is Caller Name (CNAM). An example of a CNAM service is offered by Verisign® (CITE VERISIGN DOCUMENTS). Other CNAM providers include products and services from Targus® and Syniverse®.
CNAM provides caller name and city/state locations by querying a high speed, high volume database (DB), referred to as a line information database (LIDB). CNAM services provide information about the calling party for a fee, typically billed to the subscriber's account. The fee varies by contract but is typically $0.01 per call. CNAM traffic on a telephone carrier network is also high volume. A hypothetical carrier with twenty million subscribers making seven calls on average per day results in 140 million possible CNAM transactions on a dedicated network. As there are many carriers in telephony, and many subscribers that maintain more than one phone line, the CNAM market has grown from servicing only land-line Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN) to include other communication networks, such as mobile and voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephony. Thus, there is the potential for well over a billion CNAM transactions per day. In operation, a CNAM service takes an incoming call from the NTP, sends call information (including the caller's number and the dialed number) into the NCP, determines that the query can be billed to the subscriber, determines which carrier the inbound call is coming from, makes the query to a service which can query name and phone number databases (such as the Line Information Database (LIDB) of the caller's carrier), resolves a name or a city/state pair for a phone number transiting the network, and send that information along with the caller's Mobile Dialable Number (MDN) to the receiving handset for display when the call is received (typically during the incoming call ring).
Typically, a CNAM query is completed in less than 2 seconds. This permits the caller to experience normal “ring tones” during the call, with no perceived delay to the calling parties, and for the calling handset to have its call connected to the receiver in a reasonable amount of time. Once terminated on the receiving carrier's network termination point (NTP), the CNAM query result is sent as a text string along with the caller's CID to the receiver's phone and placed on the display of the receiving handset. While it is possible to make CNAM queries from the receiving handset, any significant delay placed upon the recipient of the incoming call by making a CNAM query from the mobile handset may create an unacceptable calling experience to one or both of the calling parties, such as a delay in the call termination for the calling party or a delay in the display of the caller information to the receiving party. In the case of a CNAM query from the receiving handset, the perceived delay occurs because the query is commenced after the network termination point (NTP) has connected the call to the receiving handset. With such a delay, the user may thus answer the call, or may choose to ignore the call, before the caller information is transmitted to the handset.